My lazytown fanfic
by Thelittlerottenboy
Summary: A twisted fanfic Abou Robbie getting taken by someone and his sportasugar saving the day. The kids revels some heartfelt emotional things to Robbie and Sportacus. The end
1. chapter 1

The storm

one rainy day in Lazytown Robbie was walking around town, he had a purple umbrella with orange polka dots. "oh what a bad storm" all of a sudden the blue elf came flipping over to Robbie. "hí rõbbíé, whát àrè yõù dõíng õut ín thís wéàther,you can catch a cold." "oh sportacandy, my lair is flooded! all this rain is filling my lair and now I have no place to stay." Sportacus was thinking and said "why don't you stay with me?" "umm did you forget that I don't like heights?" "i can park the airship. we can cuddle in my bed and talk." *both blushing* "oh ok my sugarapple." Robbie only calls Sportacus that when he gets flirty. they make their way to the airship. Sportacus drives the airship and lands in on the hill, they both go in and Robbie sits on the bed. "Robbie are you hungry?" *Robbie shook his head yes* "CAKE!" all of a sudden a piece of cake lands in Robbies lap. "here you go, i made it yesterday." *Robbie takes a huge bie* "mmmm, it is the best cake i have had in a while!" Robbie finished the cake and passes out. 'my poor sleepy Robbie, he must have been up for days.' Sportacus snuggles up with Robbie and cuddles, an hour later he wakes up to Robbie trying to kiss him. "oh hi sportasugar, you fell asleep and I wanted to sneak a kiss, i didn't mean to wake you. you were so peaceful, i couldn't..." Sportacus leans in and kisses Robbie. *beeping* "darn it! those kids are in trouble! im sorry my dear but I have to go, ill be back soon i promise." the blue elf left, Robbie fell back asleep and all was quite. well except for the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

The lost rotten boy

Robbie is laying in Sportacus bed, a few hours later Sportacus shows up. "Robbie, are you awake? Robbie... oh my gosh! ROBBIE?! where is he?!" A voice called out... "Sportacus, Robbie was kidnapped. He was taken North." Sportacus runs out to find the kids. *out of breath Sportacus said* "kids, somebody took Robbie!" The kids are all in disbelief. "Who would want to take Robbie? Was it your brother Sportacus?" "I don't think ithro would do that Stephanie. Besides he is on vacation in Italy, i need you guys to help me get Robbie back! *crying*" the kids nodded. "Do you know where the kidnappers took him?" "The airship told me that they went North, but that is it." "Ok, everyone, we need to pack up and then meet back here, Sportacus, we are all going to be with you in the airship. We are going to go north and try to find him." She goes to pack and then all the kids leave to go to the airship. They all cram into the ship. Sportacus flys it north. Meanwhile, Robbie is tied up in a chair. "HELLO?! WHERE AM I?!" "Calm down sir, you are in the kingdom of the Rigning elves. We brought you here to help us. Our weather elves are lazy and get the weather wrong." "Well i cant help you with anything like that, im lazy too and I have no idea how to control the weather." "But sir, was that not your airship? You are not Sportacus or ithro?" "HA HA HA, no, im ROBBIE ROTTEN! but my sportasugar will come and find me!" "Sporta... what? You mean Sportacus. Oh good we want him to help us. As for you, you can stay here." "BUT IM HUNGRY! I NEED FOOD! GIVE ME CAKE!" "Wow, you are so angry, ok we will but you have to stop yelling!" The elf king left to get Robbie a big piece of cake. Robbie is trying to get out of the chair, he falls over and the chair breaks.' Yes im free! ' "how did you get out of the chair!? Now I have to put you in the dungeon. Here's your cake, now come with me." The king takes Robbie to a dark dirty room, it smells like rotting food and well, waste. Meanwhile Sportacus and the kids are still going North, stingy said that he found a castle. "Good job stingy! Robbie must be there." Sportacus lands the airship.


	3. Chapter 3

The treck

Stephanie walks over to Sportacus and sees that he is crying. "Don't worry, im sure he is doing fine. Its Robbie, we need to get going." So they all climb out of the ship and then they see it, a giant rocky mountain. "Alright, the castle is on top of this mountain. How are we going to get up there?" Sportacus looks and sees Stephanie is already climbing up. Sportacus and the other kids start to climb too, ziggy is tied to Sportacus because he is small and can't climb that well. Meanwhile, Robbie is in the dungeon and yelling. "THIS ROOM IS DIRTY! IT SMELLS IN HERE! IM SO TIRED! IT'S TOO COLD AND WET!" "Oh my gosh, can you please be quite! You have been yelling for hours. Can you please stop." "NO! I WANT MY SPORTASUGAR! I HATE IT HERE! *crying*" "im sorry, but we need him and the only way to do that was to take you. Now please stop yelling, or we will do something so bad that you won't want to yell anymore!" "ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!" "ok that's it, you come here*pointing to the guard* bring him to the room!" The guard takes Robbie out and brings him to this rather large room filled with torture devices. "Im sorry but I have to do this. I hate my job. You should have been quite, now I have to torture you." "HELP! SPORTACUS!" meanwhile, *beeping* "oh no, are you kids ok?" All the kids are ok. "Oh no! It must be Robbie! We need to hurry! I have a bad feeling about this." They make it to the top in about an hour. Sportacus collapses because of exhaustion. "Oh no Sportacus! Wake up! He needs sportscandy, *presses his crystal* here have an apple." He takes a bite and is awake. He takes out his water and drinks some. "Thank you kids, i know it's hard for you to understand, but I love him with all my heart, i appreciate you guys helping me." "No problem, we are your friends and... you are like a father to us kids." All the kids nod in agreement. "Well lets go, he needs help." Sportacus and the kids start walking to the castle doors. Meanwhile, the guard brings a beaten and bruised Robbie back to his room. He is passed out and sleeping on the floor. The guard is crying because she hated the fact that she hurt the poor guy. The king came in, "you did a great job. Why are you crying? He deserved it!" The king slapped her in the face. He then left, he walked into the huge grand throne room and sat down in his throne. The chair was huge, it was silver with purple and green gems. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving robbie

The elf king points to the male guard. "Open the door!" The elf guard opened the door and Sportacus is flexing, he stomps his way in then stops in shock. He looks up at the 15ft elf king. "Hello, im the elf king, you must be Sportacus." The kids gather around him and look shocked. "Yes i am, now give me my Robbie!" "I will but i need your help, all of the elves are lazy, they won't study to learn how to control the weather. Please help!" The female guard and a group of angry elves come into the throne room. "ELF KING, WE CAST YOU OUT OF THE KINGDOM! get him." The group of elves pick up the king and threw him out of the window and out of the kingdom. They crown her the Queen. "We still need your help, please!" "Ok, ill help." Sportacus teaches them how to exercise and how to study. "Thank you Sportacus, now im going to tell you something that you might not like." "Oh no, is Robbie dead?! Is he not even here?" "No, none of those. But he is hurt really bad. The king made me torture him, i hated every minute of it. Im sorry." *Sportacus is crying* "take me to him." They go into the dungeon, she opens the door and Sportacus walks in, Robbie is in the corner sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "Oh Robbie." *robbie jumps because Sportacus touches him* "s... s... sportasugar *said weakly, *hugs* are you here to save me?" "Yes my dear,the kids are here too." Sportacus scoops up Robbie and takes him to the throne room and sets him on the step. The kids see Robbie and how bad he is hurt, they all come running to him. "Oh poor Robbie!" They all say. Robbie has deep cuts on his face, shoulders, and his stomach. bruises on his face and arms, scratches all over his face. Sportacus scoops him up and they walk out of the door. The royal guard picks them up and sets them down in front of the airship, they all go in and leave the kingdom. Robbie is sleeping on Sportacus's bed, the kids are sleeping on the floor accept Stephanie, she is talking to Sportacus. "Poor Robbie, he is hurt so badly. When we get back you should take him home and patch him up, us kids will leave you alone and tell Bessie and uncle Milford our adventure." "Thank you, that would be nice." She then passed out and Sportacus drives the airship back to town. 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally home

Stephanie wakes up to Sportacus touching her on the arm. "We are home, time to get up." All the kids step out of the airship, Sportacus is watching Robbie sleep and he starts to cry. Robbie wakes up and starts to cry out in pain. "S... s... sport..." he is in so much pain he can't talk, Robbie looks up at Sportacus with tear filled eyes, he is so pale and has blood dripping down his face. "Oh... my poor baby... let me take you home and patch you up." As Sportacus scoops up Robbie, he cries out in pain but really weakly. They make there way to his lair, they go inside and he sets Robbie down gently in his chair. Sportacus finds a first aid kit and begins to put medicine on his cuts and scratches, he puts bandages on the wounds. Robbie fell asleep and Sportacus is crying. He feels so bad for Robbie, his baby is hurt, Robbie wakes up and asks Sportacus if he can take him to bed. "Of corse my dear." "Hey sportasugar, can you please stay with me, i don't want to be alone. Please, sleep with me in my bed" *gives him sad eyes* "of corse i will." He then gets into the bed and cuddles with Robbie. The next day Robbie wants to go outside and watch the kids play. "Oh robbie, but you are still weak from yesterday, *Robbie gives Sportacus the saddest look ever*but ok. Let me know if you need anything when we are out, like food or water or..." "i get it, will do." So Sportacus scoops up Robbie and he brings him outside, they go to the park and he sets robbie down gently on the bench. All the kids, Milford, and Bessie come over to Robbie. Milford said "how are you feeling mr. Rotten? Do you need anything?" "Im in pain but im ok, im a little bit thirsty, could you bring me something to drink." "Well of corse!" The kids went off to play. Sportacus sat down on the bench next to Robbie and hugged him. Robbie cried out in pain. "Oh sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you, i just love you and im glad you are back. You know the kids love you, they called us father figures." "Oh sportasugar, i love you too, i missed you so much. Really, the kids think of us as fathers!*tearing up*awwwww! KIDS! I love you ALL!" they all come over and give him a group hug but very gently. 


End file.
